Cover Page
This article deals with One Piece Manga Cover Pages, the initial page introducing every chapter. Only two of the early chapters do not have a specific cover page: Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Types of Cover Pages Since the beginning of the manga's serialization, several types of cover pages can be found. *Straw Hats and Animals *Color Spread *Cover Story *Where are they now series Straw Hats and Animals This type of cover page was the first to be introduced. They depict one or several Straw Hats member in a fantasy scene. For most of them they show the crew member along with animals since Oda claims he likes drawing them. In the beginning this type of cover could show several members and appeared randomly like the color panels, but since Chapter 120, a pattern became apparent: * This type of cover only appears as a transition between 2 cover stories. * There is only one Straw Hat per cover. * There is always one animal. * Each Straw Hat has only one cover per series and all of them have had one (i.e. the series contains as many members as the crew contains at the time of the series). ** The fan-requested covers of chapters 669-673 are an exception to this. Notes: *The series usually starts with Luffy, there is only one exception which is Chapter 263 where it is Nami. *Starting from Chapter 125, Vivi and Carue are included in the series. Color Spread The color spreads are special double pages that are colorized for Shonen Jump releases, but when printed in the collected volumes (tankōbon) they are as black and white as the rest of the pages, although they can be seen again in color once they are reprinted in the Color Walks. *They do not have special frequency and is the only kind of cover that can appear in the middle of the other series types. *The One Piece logo is generally modified so as to follow the theme of the cover. Note: *Several color spreads have appeared in some animated variation, such as in Openings for the anime and other One Piece media (see List of Color Spreads). Cover Stories These covers are chapters within chapters. They depict the adventures of a character (generally an enemy) after the Straw Hats have encountered him or her. Each cover corresponds to one volume of the Cover story (around ~40 per story) and has a dedicated title. Where They Are Now Where They Are Now started to appear in Chapter 424 (i.e. Just after Vivi is reintroduced in the Straw Hat and Animals series). They are similar to the Cover Stories in that they have a specific title and a dedicated numeration, but instead of focusing on one character, one cover corresponds to someone different (generally a friend). *''Where They Are Now'' series occur between Straw Hats and Animals and Cover Stories. Covers and Chapters Cover Series Besides the color spreads (which are random), the other type of covers are now displayed according to the following logic alternatively: One Cover Story -> One Straw Hats and Animals series (Luffy, other crew members, Vivi, Carue)-> One Where They Are Now series. Exceptions: *There wasn't a Where are they now series? before the Straw Hat Separation Serial cover stories, but they can be considered as a mix of both types. *The 3 first cover stories contain covers which are a mix of Cover Spread and Straw Hat and animals. They are on one single page with the One Piece logo and, since they appear in the Colorwalks, they were initially in color. **Since this type of cover does not appear anymore, they are not considered a type. Here is the list of the chapters with such covers: ::Chapter 38 ::Chapter 41 ::Chapter 44 ::Chapter 45 ::Chapter 49 ::Chapter 56 ::Chapter 64 ::Chapter 69 ::Chapter 82 ::Chapter 86 ::Chapter 94 ::Chapter 103 ::Chapter 137 ::Chapter 144 ::Chapter 165 ::Chapter 194 List of Color Spreads A listing of Color Spread chapters. All color panels and spreads can be seen here. To display a thumbnail of a picture, click "show". References Site Navigation it:Cover Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Manga